A Blackened Rose
by Tadersaurs-rex
Summary: Shadows gone...Amy left broken...when will they be reunited as one. A Blackened Rose puts a twist on a Shadamy tale...love, betrayal, heartache and so much more...Some Lemon! in later chapters. Please Enjoy


DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the characters SEGA does…Lemon in ch. 2

A Blackened Rose Ch.1

Amy's pov.

I wake up in my pink empty bed in my very pink room like every day. I move from my comfy sheets to a hot steamy shower washing away my empty heart, before I put on my fake smile for everyone to see. I get out and dry off and stand in front of the mirror…what do I see?… "I see my pink quills wet and longer than my shoulders, fair and toned skin, not too fat or too skinny body; but what do I really see… I look deeper into my eyes and straight to my soul…just empty…waiting to be loved." I shake my bad feeling and go to my room to get dressed. Standing in front of my closet dressed in pink lace bra and undies. I replace my typical pink dress for a black A Day to Remember V-neck that shadow got me 2 years ago and white shorts and instead of boots I go for my black converse. I take a deep breath and realize change is good I need to get out of my norm and try something new for a change. My shirt got me thinking of that black and crimson hedgehog wondering where he might me or what is he doing, he left 5 months ago for a mission from G.U.N, we were getting close…to close for his comfort I guess, you'd think after being with him for 4 years he'd love me by now…but all I was to him was a fuck buddy, a tear falls and I wipe it up before it hits my cheek. "I DON'T CARE! I'M DONE!" I walk over to my night stand grabbing the silver picture frame of me riding shadows back I chunk it hard at a wall letting the glass shatter as I crumble to the floor sobbing..."Why? Why can't anyone love me…after realizing that Sonic would never love me and I was only a friend, Shadow was right there to pick up the pieces but when I really need him he's gone!" I sit there crying my eyes out as I crawl to the broken glass picking up the picture and hold it to my chest. "Shadow I need you…please tell me I'm more than your friend and that you actually love and care about me…that's all I want…all I ever wanted." I dry my tears, put the picture back on my nightstand and clean up the broken glass; I cut my hand by grabbing the last big piece the wrong way. "Shit" I see the blood flowing down my hand and onto my arm…I don't care…I shrug and put the glass in the trash there's a ring from the door. "Coming" without thinking I grab a towel and head down stairs. I open the door to see Rouge.

"Hey girl" Rouge says with a wicked smile.

"Oh hey Rouge" I smile "What are you doing here?"

"Ames did you forget we are supposed to have breakfast at your place and nice outfit"

"Oh crap! I totally forgot…come on in…you know where everything is just let me clean up and well get started and thanks I wanted to go for something new" I walk over to the sink and wash my cut hand, reaching inside my cabinet I pull out my ban aids and gauze.

Rouge comes in and closes the front door and sits by the bar.

"Amy! What the hell happened are you okay?"

"Oh. This yes I'm fine, one of my picture frames broke this morning and cut me" I put a ban aid and wrap it up in gauze. "See…all better" I show her and smile. "Shall we start cooking?

"YES! Im starved" She comes around from the bar to wash her hands and help.

Many broken eggs and flipped pancakes later Rouge and I find ourselves outside on my back porch eating and drinking coffee.

"MMM…Rouge I think we out did ourselves" chewing my last bite of pancake

"MMMHMM… I must say Ames you're quite a better cook than I am"

"Hahaha I thought that's the main reason we cook over here" I playfully nudge her arm

"Haha good point" she says with a smile

I look out into the morning sunset and sigh

Rouge turns to look at me. "You miss him don't you…"

"Yea wouldn't you miss knuckles…but at least he loves you…"

"Amy, Shadow does love you…he is very stubborn and doesn't know how to show it…trusts me he talks about you all the time…Amy this, Amy that…to be honest it was driving me insane"

I smile and laugh "really?"

"Haha yes really!" she nudges me back

I smile even bigger feeling all giddy inside…just maybe he really does love me…

Rouge and I finally clean up the kitchen and decide to go shopping at the mall. We wonder into Hot Topic to get a few graphic tees, Nike to get some new workout clothes; finally Forever 21 to check out new dresses. I scan the racks trying to find something showy but not too much, until I came across this lacy black knee length sundress. "It's perfect!"


End file.
